


full of belonging (and so full of love)

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, or like mostly no plot theres a tiny bit of background, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Nico could hardly hear his feet hitting the grass, could barely feel the wind gusting through his already-disheveled hair and giving his sweaty skin a nice breeze. All he felt was his heartbeat pulsing throughout his body and his chest swelling from the idea of what comes next.Will barely had a chance to look up from his watch before Nico threw himself into the son of Apollo’s arms.





	full of belonging (and so full of love)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for some tooth rotting solangelo fluff, so i did my best to fulfill their needs :)   
> enjoy this short lil oneshot

Nico could feel the blood pumping in his veins as he quickly made his way towards the hill in front of him. Three months.  _ Three months _ Nico had spent in the Underworld doing a task for his father; it was long even for him. Three months he had spent away from camp, away from  _ Will _ . The thought of his boyfriend waiting for him, expecting him back at camp in any second was enough to make him pick up the pace despite his exhaustion.

For once in his life, Nico had been counting down the days he had until he returned to camp. It wasn’t easy considering there really is no sense of time in The Land of The Dead, but he did his best. By the end of his stay, the days mushed together by the thought of returning to camp. 

Nico barely had enough energy to shadow travel out of the Underworld. He definitely did have enough now, but the adrenaline was just enough to put him in a near sprint towards his friends and family, his boyfriend, his  _ home. _

He slowed down as he began to climb the hill, exhaustion hitting his lungs like a wall. It was unlike him to be this out of breath, but sometimes that’s exactly what the Underworld could do to you. However, when Nico noticed a certain son of Apollo standing near the edge of camp checking his watch, he forgot the exhaustion. His legs began to pick up speed as he ran towards the boy. Nico could hardly hear his feet hitting the grass, could barely feel the wind gusting through his already-disheveled hair and giving his sweaty skin a nice breeze. All he felt was his heartbeat pulsing throughout his body and his chest swelling from the idea of what comes next.

Will barely had a chance to look up from his watch before Nico threw himself into the son of Apollo’s arms. 

Nico felt like his heart could burst. He didn’t care that they were both sweating from the late August heat or that he could barely breathe with his face smushed on Will’s shoulder due to their height difference. All he cared about was that he was back, back at camp and back with Will.

He could feel Will lifting him up, which caused him to immediately wrap his legs around the taller boy’s waist. He drank in the feeling, Will’s arm’s wrapped around his waist as he inhaled that familiar scent of rubbing alcohol mixed with the smell of Will’s shampoo. It was so familiar, so overwhelmingly _ him. _ Nico felt like he might pass out.

Then, Will kissed him, reminding Nico of how much he missed this. Missed the smell, missed the taste, missed the feeling of Will holding him close, the feeling of Will’s lips on his. They kissed for what felt like centuries; lips performing an oh-so-familiar dance against each other. Nico let his arms wrap around Will’s neck. He grasped the hair on the back of Will’s neck, as he deepened the kiss. 

They finally broke apart and Will let Nico back onto the ground, but they stayed attached for a few more seconds. Eventually, Jason, who was visiting Camp Half Blood to be there for Nico’s return, made them release each other. (He claimed that “he probably hasn’t seen Nico longer and, therefore, deserves a hug as well). 

For the rest of the day, Nico and Will were connected by the hip, giving each other dopey smiles all day long and so thankful to be reunited. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more @solange-lol
> 
> unrelated, but if you have yet to check out solangelo week, you should! just look for @solangeloweek on tumblr or the Solangelo Week 2k18 collection here on Ao3!


End file.
